Anyway You Want It
by Hug.Laugh.Smile.Love.xo
Summary: ""Stay close to me," Jake whispered as he sunk down to eye level with Bella. He reached an arm out around Bella's waist beneath the water and pulled her close. Jacob radiated warmth like fire." Jacob & Bella ONE SHOT!


**So, here's a new one shot that just sprang to mind. In honor of Eclipse! Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**

Bella woke with a start. She realized she'd fallen asleep on top of Jacob. The two had been hanging out the night before watching some old movies on Jacob's tiny old couch. Now it was _very _late in the night, or quite early in the morning.

They'd also been having a heated make-out session. As Bella lifted her head, she looked at Jacob's face, peaceful, content. Of course he had been content; she was positioned on top of him with one knee on either side of torso, and she'd fallen asleep with her head resting on his dark grey t-shirt.

His long muscular arms were wrapped around her, holding her in place. His legs extended off the armrest of the couch.

Bella put her hands on his chest, slightly squirming beneath his grip. "Jake?"

Jacob stirred, and his eyes blinked open and focused on her. "Hey, Bella," he said huskily.

"Wasn't I supposed to go sleep in your bed, while you stayed here on the couch?" She was dressed in her sleeping clothes, a pair of boy shorts and a navy spagetti strapped top.

"We kinda got side-tracked didn't we?" he smiled.

"Uh-huh," Bella responded with a flirty look in her eye. "Now, do you want to let me go?"

"Sure." Jacob smirked.

In a swift movement, his sat up with her still in his lap.

"You didn't do it yet." Bella pointed out, pulling his face to hers to drag his attention away from her riding-up short shorts.

"Yeah, I changed my mind, I don't want to." He winked at her.

"Why, do you want to do this some more?" She planted a long kiss on his lips, then pulled away only slightly, keeping their eyes locked.

Jake's eyes fell back to her swollen, wet lips, as he nodded slightly.

She delicately slipped off his lap, and began walking away. Her long, dark hair swayed as she turned around to give him a seductive look. "Then, maybe you'll have to follow me."

Jacob obeyed, following behind her like a puppy dog.

Bella went out the back door of Jacob's house, which backed on to the beach. When Jacob reached her, she was waiting out near the water. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Taking his arm, she said, "Why don't we go for a swim?"

Jacob grinned at her flirtacious manner. "Alright," he said, playing along. "But, you don't want to get your shirt wet, do you?" His fingers played with the hem of her top.

Locking their eyes, he slowly lifted her shirt over her head, making a point to brush his fingers along her breasts.

Looking her over, he saw goosebumps rise up all over her skin, and she smirked at him. "Or my shorts," she added, un doing the drawstings of her shorts and letting them fall to the ground.

She stood there, bare in her black and lacy bra and panties. For a moment Jacob wondered why she still had her bra, he would have thought he'd removed it during earlier events.

Bella smiled playfully at him. "Now you," she said, tugging at his t- shirt. Jacob pulled it off, revealing his glistening muscular body.

Bella stepped closer to him, and ran her fingers down his chest and abdominal muscles, right to the button of his pants.

She wedged her fingers into the waistband as she looked up at him, giggling like a young girl. Then, silently she undid his button, and pulled down the zipper, and slowly she pulled down his jeans, bending to get to the bottom.

By now, Jacob was practically drooling with lust. He stepped out of his pants and placed his hands on Bella's waist. Her pale skin was reflecting the moon light.

"Are you ready to go in the water now?" He asked, the lust in his voice making him sound dangerous.

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

Jacob picked her up in his arms and marched into the water. Bella squealed in surprise. "Jake!"

Once they were deep enough into the lake, Jacob set Bella down in the water gently. She gasped once the chilled water hit her skin. "It's so cold," she said feverently.

"Stay close to me," Jake whispered as he sunk down to eye level with Bella. He reached an arm out around Bella's waist beneath the water and pulled her close. Jacob radiated warmth like fire.

She got comfortable around him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

"Jacob," she whispered lovingly as she touched his cheek. He grinned widely before their lips met, crashing together like they must have a hundred times before.

Kissing, together they swayed back and forth with the waves, hearing the rhythm and forming the melody in their heads.

Almost dawn, the two pulled apart, breathing heavily. In slience, Jake picked Bella up again and brought her to the shore. He lay her down on the sand, the waves just brushing her toes.

Jacob lay beside her, and ran a hand down her neck, over her breasts, down her stomach, and on to her private area. He left it there for a moment longer than Bella would think, and she looked into his face.

Without speaking, they exchanged a message.

Jacob reached behind her and un hooked her bra. She angled her body to help him out and a look of excitement crossed her face as Jacob roughly yanked it off her shoulders and flung it aside. He rid himself of his boxers before he rested an arm near Bella's head and leaned over her body.

"Oh, Jake," Bella breathed as she uncontrollably reached up and took his face in her hands. She kissed him passionately, surprising him. Amused into the kiss, Jake pushed her back onto the sand.

His hands were all over her body, touching, and squeezing. He cupped one of her breasts and played with it in his hand.

Bella told him what she wanted, what to do, where to touch. She opened her eyes as the last, tiny piece of her clothing came off. "Jake," she sighed, happily.

He smiled. "Anyway you want it, Bells."


End file.
